


Wearing His Scarf

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Weekend Trips, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Theo enjoy a Hogsmeade weekend together.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2020 New Year's Countdown





	Wearing His Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> A little late because I dropped the ball, but wanted to share this regardless. Written for the New Year Countdown event on LJ, prompt: scarf.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP universe nor am I making any money off this story.

“You look like you’re freezing,” Theo said, looking at Hermione as they walked through Hogsmeade. 

She looked at him, blushing. “Er, well, I didn’t want to be late for our date, so I was in a rush and I forgot my scarf,” she admitted. 

Theo shook his head. “I wouldn’t have waited for you.” He unwrapped his scarf and moved closer to Hermione, wrapping it around her. She snuggled up in it before looking at Theo in mock horror.

“Giving me a Slytherin scarf? Do you want me to get murdered?” she teased.

Theo laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “Nah, but I want everyone to know you’re my witch.” He kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s go to the Three Broomsticks. They have a new eggnog drink for Christmas.”

“Sounds perfect,” Hermione murmured, strolling down the snow-covered path in Theo’s embrace, both of them happy to spend the day together in Hogsmeade.


End file.
